One sided crush
by LoMXD
Summary: my first good naruto fic. Konohamaru has a crush on Hanabi, but doesn't know how he'll get around to get her fellings outr of the box please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would own clan Hyuga, but I don't, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

just so you all know, this is one sided KonoHana -  
Chapter 1: Cold, icy eyes

She was a genius.She was the class star. She was a member of clan Hyuga.She was also the wrong person for the Honorable grandson to fall for.

The sun was at it's peak, but this years students at the ninja academy of Konohagure were all kept inside on a beautiful day. Konohamaru, the honorable grandson of the third Hokage, stard across the classroom during the lunch hour. His gaze was captured by Hyuga Hanabi, the seven year old member of the Hyuga head family."She's so pretty" Konohamaru thought to himself. His friend Moegi sighed in annoyence.

"Konohamaru, if you like her so much then maybe you should try talking to her for once?" Moegi mumbled.

"Yeah, maybe I could start by introducing myself"He responed. His eyes didn't even leave from their position. He took a deep breathe and thought for a moment. Hanabi didn't have many friends, maybe because she was shy. So maybe that meant she was easy to talk to.

"Okay. Your right Moegi, I'll talk to her today after class!"Konohamru said. He clenched his fist as a sign of his sudden burst of confidence.

Once class was finally over, many of the students tiredly trudged off home. Konohamaru however, was still full of energy. He spotted Hanabi sitting on the swing in front of the academy. Shyly he wandered withing ear shot of her. He didn't realize how hard it would be to talk to her. His stomch felt like a giant bomb inside of him, ready to explode any minute, and send him bursting into peices, but he wouldnt let that anxiety bother him.  
"Hello there Hanabi-san." He greeted. She turned ,noticing him for the first time. Konohamaru eagerly waited for a response. Just as he was about to break the unerving silence, she spoke.  
"Who are you?"She asked blunty. Konohamru froze. He hadn't planned to introduce himself. He thought everyone knew who he was.  
"I'm Konohamaru. The grandson of the third Hokage." He stated. "The third hokage? Well you sure don't look the part" Hanabi said coldy. She rose from her swing and proceeded down the road. She paused when she could still feel his gaze upon her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked. Konohamaru was shocked that she could detect his stare so easily.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to sit together at class tomorrow." He said, alomst tripping over all of his words. A moment of silence once again passed. Konohamaru desparetly hoped she was considering his offer.  
"Leave me alone. Your annoying. You say your the Hokage's grandoson, but that won't earn you my respect." Hanabi said. She continued walking down the path.

Now Konohamru understood why she didn't have alot of friends, it was because not a lot of people broke her icy cold surface.

End chapter 1: cold icy eyes.  
----

Well...um..yeah. this is probably one of my greatest. Please review if you wish. keep flames small pweese. . 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It sucks that I don't own naruto. Otherwise I would have more NejiTenten :p Chapter two: Meet the crush, and cousin

Konohamaru had the events of the previous day reapeating themselves in his mind. He felt neither saddness, nor any on-going depression. Instead he felt his affection for the young Hyuuga grow and flourish more deeply inside of him. He snapped out of his flashbacks when he saw the goddess herself, enter the classroom.

"Good Morning Hanabi" He greeted. He smiled even though Hanabi didnt even turn her head to give him one of her icy cold glares with her pale white eyes. He adored her white eyes.

Lunch was once again the social hour of the day. Just as Konohamaru was about to exit the classroom, he heard Hanabi talking wit the few girls who were a high enough standard to be her friends.  
"I can't wait till school is over. Neji-san is getting to pick me up, and Sasuke-kun isgoing to be with him." Hanabi said. Her face had a smile plastered across it.  
"Your lucky Hanabi-chan, you get to walk with the two hottest guys in Konoha." Said a short blonde girl.  
"Yeah. You et to interact with Neji-san everyday!"A red head sqealed. Hanabi looked down at the desk top.  
"Maybe, but he is only kind to me and Hinata-san because he's a member of the cadet branch." She said with a sorrowful look on her face.  
" That can't be true if he always invites Sasuke-kun to come with him to pick you up!" Said the blonde. Once again Hanabi smiled.  
"Yeah. Your right."

Konohamaru looked out the door, he knew Hanabi would have a crush on Uchiha, most every girl did. He had never met her cousin either. A smirk came across his face when he declared in his mind that Uchiha Sasuke was to be his rival. He also made plans to get a glimpse of this "Neji".

Once again Hanabi was sitting on the school yard swing, only with her two friends sitting around her. When they saw Neji and Sasuke come up the road, Konohamaru purposely took their distraction to his advantage, and stood behind Hanabi. His first took a glimpse at a tall boy, who resembled Hanabi. He guessed that this was Neji. Long brown hair was pulled into a tail. He was clad in an cream white colored shirt, and wore blue shorts. Konohamaru then looked at the other boy. He wore a simploe blue shirt and whiate shorts. His hair was spiked in the back.

Hanabi shly bowed her head to Sasuke. The other girls followed her example when she rose her head. "Good afternoon Sasuke-kun" She said. She smiled and Konohamrau was filled with rage.  
"Yo" Sasuke said. He looked over at Neji, who bowed his head at Hanabi.  
"Are you ready to depart?" He asked his younger cousin. Hanabi nodded. "Neji-san are you going to invite your girlfriend over again?" Hanabi asked with a slight smrik. Neji's face turned into a pale pink.  
""Yes but she is just a teammate, nothing more" He said. When he turned and started down the path. Sasuke joined him. After saying goodbye to her friends Hanabi followed, once again completly ignoring the boy behind her.

Konohamaru wanted to do something that would make Sasuke look bad in front of Hanabi. He need some information on him first. And he knew exactly where to get it. From Sasuke's fellow rival, and his own role model, Uzumaki Naruto/

End Chapter 2 ----

Well, this was really hard not to make a cliff hanger.. Please excuse anyy errors, if you wish, take the time to reveiw, I would appreciate it. . 


	3. Chapter 3

i DO NOT OWN NARUTO XD 

Chapter three.

Konohamaru eagerly knocked on Naruto's door. He knew fore sure that he was awake, because this was normally the time when he started his morning training.

"Oh "Hey there Konohamaru" Naruto greeted as he finally opened the door.

"Hey boss, sorry to bother you when you are about to start your training, but I need some help with something. I need as much dirt on Uchiha Sasuke that I can get." Konohamaru said bluntly.

Naruto's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Konohamaru to ask such a trivial thing.

"Don't tell me, it has something to do with a girl right?" Naruto questioned. Konohamaru looked up in surprise.

"How did you know boss?"

"Ah don't worry about it, a lot of girls like Sasuke, so it doesn't surprise me that one of your crush's like him too."

Naruto began to go over what he knew about Sasuke, from his fan girlish crowds, to his background, even his dislike for Natto and Sweets.

" He'll underestimate you if you get him off guard," Naruto said. He recalled the event that took place on the day that the academy graduates became genin and he transformed into Sasuke himself.

"Hey Konohamaru, what do you plan on doing with all this, I mean, why do you need to know so much about him all of a sudden." Naruto asked.

"Because, he always makes me look like a loser in front of Hanabi" Konohamaru said. Then he covered his mouth and wished to take back his words. No one but Moegi knew about Hanabi being his crush, and now he just spilled the beans to Naruto. Naruto's mouth was hanging open.

"No way! Hyuga Hanabi! Geez you sure do pick one heck of a girl to have a crush on! Most of the Hyuga are terrifying" Naruto laughed

"Boss! Promise not to tell anybody about it okay!"

"No sweat, I'm goo at this secret thing. Okay first of all, we need to get you to get the hang of transforming into him"


	4. Chapter 4

Man It has been Awhile since I've updated.

69696969696969696969696969696969

Chapter 4 The hyuga manor was quiet and restfull.Hanabi stood outside her window, staring into the blank courtyard as she brushed her hair. Some one knocked on her door. SHe turned around to respond.  
"Who is it?" Hanabi asked.  
"We will be leaving momentarily" Neji said throuugh the closed door. "I'll be done in a minute!" Hanabi called. She listened carefully as she heard Neji walk down the wooden floored hallway. Then she quickly finished. Meeting Neji downstairs she chugged a quick glass of orange juice and ate an apple for breakfast. She ran outside to wait for Neji. She saw a familiar face coming up the path.  
"Good morning Sasuke!" She called.  
"Morning Hanabi" He said completely ignoring her. Hanabi eye's narrowed.  
" Hey what are you staring for?" Sasuke said rather coldly. "Who are you? Your not the real Sasuke" Hanabi said getting into a defensive possision. "And what makes you think I'm not?" He said.  
"Sasuke always calls me squirt or shirmp or midget, he doesn't address me by name" She said. Quickly activating her byakugan, she observed the flow of chakra. "There is hardly any, so this pereson must have used almost all of their chakra to transform, it's obvious that they are below genin level" She thought to herself. She went into Jyuken stance and quickly shot her opponent. A cloud of smoke arised and their on the dirt, was Konohamaru.  
"You twirp, what do you think your doing?" Hanabi said. Konohamaru got onto his feet.  
"I'm trying to find out what you see in a jerk like Sasuke, their is nothing special about him anyway!" he yelled. "Well at least he's not a nosy little brat like you" She said back. Neji came out.  
"Hanabi-sama, let's go" he orderderd nicely. Without another word Hanabi left her stunned classmate their.

"Wow, she's even cuter when she's mad" 


End file.
